Fire and Ice
by jacob-bella4073
Summary: this is a story of how jacob imprints on edward. and how the pack and the rest of the cullen's will take it. BxE, JxE jakward!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)-this is a short story to make up for my writer's block.**

**Disclaimer- I do not and will never own anything from twilight, except the copies of the book. **

**Fire and Ice.**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I hate him. I absolutely hate him. He is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, no smelled. He's a vampire. I can't stand him. I can't even be in the same room as him without being on the verge of changing.

So why if I hate a guy that much why would I agree to spend a entire day with him? Simple.

Bella.

She asked me to and I just couldn't say no when she looked at me with that pleading look, her lip trembling, and those eyes so wide they looked as if they were on the verge of crying.

She had me whipped.

And what's worse.

She knew it.

My only comfort was that the bloodsucker had agreed too, so he was just as whipped as I was. Or just plain pathetic. I like the later.

Bella had told me that Edward and I were to meet at the front entrance of forks high school, and after that we can decide what we want to do.

That was how I found myself driving past the boundary line and towards forks high. While I was driving I was contemplating different way's to HURT Edward. Bella said we couldn't kill each other she said nothing about HURTING each other.

I was about to turn the corner and pull into the parking lot of forks high school, when I got a whiff of the most delicious smell. I was tempted to just forget Edward and just go find the source of the smell. But the smell was leading me towards forks high school.

I turned the corner and that's when I saw him. But this time when I saw him it was different.

He was leaning causally against his silver Volvo, his hands in his pockets, his bronze hair was disheveled as if he had been running his fingers through it.

His jeans were snug and his plain black shirt fit him like a glove. His face was fierce, as if he was deep in thought, but in a peaceful way.

It took mere seconds to completely ruin my life.

Because in that moment I realized just why I couldn't for the life of me take my eye's off of Edward.

I had imprinted on Edward.

I had imprinted on my sole enemy. My soul mate was the person I hated most in the world-Edward.

In that moment I also realized I had run into a pole because I wasn't looking at where I was going. Edward was there in a flash. But I didn't care. The car wasn't hurt badly, I could fix it. With that thought I backed up and sped home not looking back at Edward.

The only thought going through my head was, " I can NOT tell Bella".

**(A/N)- obviously this is not a one-shot but I will try and update this story as much as my other's. I'm just having writer's block and making these random stories to get my creative juices flowing. **

**I would really appreciate it if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)- okay!! I updated my other story is put on temp hold cause' this is more fun to write!! **

**Thanks to the THREE reviews I got!**

**Yes I am one of those people who gets a small amount of review and gets excited about it.**

**Round of applause for:**

shadowsurroundmewhenurgone

AlicePixie

ArabellaKye

**They review unlike some people. ( pouts )**

**Okay on with the story,**

**Fire and Ice**

**Recap: **

It took mere seconds to completely ruin my life.

Because in that moment I realized just why I couldn't for the life of me take my eye's off of Edward.

I had imprinted on Edward.

I had imprinted on my sole enemy. My soul mate was the person I hated most in the world-Edward.

………………………………**...**

**Edward's P.O.V**

He was late.

Or maybe I was just impatient. I still can't believe I am standing in the middle of the school parking lot, waiting for the mutt.

I don't know how Bella gets me to do these things. She knows I hate the mutt and that I would rather set my head on fire than to spend even one minute with that disgusting dog. It just makes it worse that this is the first time Jacob and I will be alone.

Really, how stupid could Bella be to put two supernatural enemies alone together. We would kill each other, but since Bella made me swear not to kill Jacob I won't. I'll keep him alive.

Barley.

I smirk at my own joke and decide to see if the mutt is in mind-reading distance.

"_I am so whipped" _

I hear the mutt mentally berating himself and laugh. Yes, you are.

" _But so is he…"_

I stop laughing.

I am so not whipped!

It does not mean I am whipped to do things for Bella I don't want to do. Or to wait for her all the time. Or to have to always do what she wants to do. Or that I can't even utter the word NO for a whole week after she gives me one of those puppy dog look with her lip trembling and everything.

Oh, shit.

I'm whipped.

I am so wrapped in my own thoughts that I don't notice the mutt approaching.

I suddenly hear a loud bang, and look over to see the mutt sitting in his car staring at me, with his car smashed into a pole.

I'm there in a flash.

I don't know where it came from. Usually I would just ignore the mutt, and carry my business. His problem, not mine. But as soon as I saw the mutt crashed into the pole I was overcome with this emotion. This _feeling. _

Worry. I was overcome with worry when I saw that Jacob had crashed. I was there and all I could think about was whether or not he was alright. I didn't have time to contemplate this futher though. Because in the blink of an eye he was backing out and gone from the school parking lot.

I check to see whats on his mind and the only this is

" _I can NOT tell Bella"._

………………………………_..._

**How was it?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)- Okay I am really sorry for not updating soon; I got hooked on those damn Jonas brothers. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

………………………………**...**

**Fire and Ice.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

When I crossed the boundary line to La Push the first place I went was, the beach. I had so many memories there- with Bella. This was where we first met, and where our first kiss was. I had no clue as to how I was going to tell Bella about my little, um, situation. But telling Bella seemed like the easiest thing in the world compared how I was going to tell the pack.

A million things went through my head as to what they might do to me. Not only did I imprint on a guy, but I imprinted on Edward- the vampire! I wondered if they would kick me out of the pack, beat some sense into me, laugh at me or…kill Edward.

I growled at the thought of anyone laying a finger on Edward. I would kill and rip anyone who even dared hurt him. It seemed like a stupid thought, seeing as how many times I had dreamt of just ripping his head off, and lighting it on fire. But this is different, I was jealous of him, because he had Bella. Now I was threatening, in my head anyone who tried to harm him. I told my self to calm down before I changed, that there was a treaty, meaning they couldn't harm him unless he broke the treaty and that would not happen.

I thought of all the times I had watched him and her together-happy. All the times she had a smile on her face and smelled of him. All the times I had to sit and listen to her go on and on about how great she thought he was, and what a nice man he is, and how he is always there for her and how she just can't live without him. 

It made me sick listening to her go on and on, but I was down right devastated, now to even think about them, all happy and in love, it made me want to cry. For the first time in my life, I wasn't jealous of Edward for having Bella, I was jealous of Bella for having Edward. 

Edward.

Just thinking about him sent shivers up my arms. How could anyone be that beautiful? It just wasn't fair. I thought about the way his face looked in the parking lot at school. The way his lips were set in a cold hard line, literally. Thinking about his mouth got me to thinking about his lips and thinking what it would feel like to kiss him. Whoa! Now there was a thought out of no where. But had to admit, the idea of kissing him didn't exactly disgust me. It was kind of hot thinking about kissing a vampire, especially one as hot as Edward. 

I heard a noise behind me, and turned to look at it and saw the pack. I sighed and stood up. This is just as good as any other time.

"Guy's I have something to tell you," I said walking over to them.

" What?" Paul asked.

I looked each of them in the eye and said,

"I imprinted"

………………………………**...**

**Edward's P.O.V**

After the incident with Jacob in the parking lot, I decided to go back to the house and straight to my room, ignoring Alice and jasper's thoughts' of "Back so soon?".

As I sat down on the leather couch in my room, I thought about Jacob. I couldn't get him out of my head. I was eternally grateful that I was the only one that could read minds, because I did not want my family to know about this. I didn't even want to think of how they would re-act if they knew; it's too terrifying of a thought. Emmett and Rosalie would probably laugh at me for the rest of forever. Esme and Carlisle would give me that "We Understand" look, but deep down I would know they would be disappointed. Alice,….she would blow her top. Bella is her best friend, and she hates Jacob. Sure she acts polite and everything but I know that she really honestly hates him with a burning passion. And, Jasper well I don't really know about Jasper and I don't want to know.

Bella.

My chest felt tight just thinking about what would happen if she ever found out I was talking about Jacob like this. It would break her heart and mine if we ever broke up.

But some how I think it would KILL me now that I finally see Jacob as maybe something more than my arch nemesis, if I never got to see him again.

What am I going to do? I asked my self as I put my head in my hands and stared at my feet. I can't tell Bella, I can't tell my family and I sure as hell can't tell Jacob. He would probably laugh in my face if he knew I was thinking about him in a non hateful manner, and he would probably rip me to shreds if he knew I was thinking about what it be like to kiss him.

Wait, hold up. When did that thought pop up? But it was too late. Once it was there I couldn't get it to go away. I wondered what it would be like to kiss Jacob. Would he kiss soft and gentle or hard and ruff? Would it be like kissing Bella or would it be different? Would he smile afterwards?

That was when I realized I had never seen Jacob smile. Sure I had seen him smile in a few of the other Mutt's heads but I had never seen Jacob's smile personally. He always had a frown on his face whenever I was around.

I made up my mind, sitting there in my room with Alice and Jasper a few feet outside my door eaves dropping and trying to detect my emotions and trying to see my future, that I was going to make Jacob smile.

And just when the hell did I start calling him Jacob? What happened to the stupid mutt?

………………………………...

**(A/N)-oka, that was a bit rushed and guys these are just filler chapters. And pretty much a lot of it will be filler chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)- I am so so so sorry for not updating I hope you all forgive me I just kind of forgot about this story please don't give up on me!!**

**Fire and Ice**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"You what?!" Paul screeched.

"I imprinted" I repeated a little annoyance seeping into my voice.

"On who?" Embry asked calmer then Paul then adds "It's not Bella is it?"

"Um, well you see I can't tell you that right now I mean my imprint doesn't even know and I would like to tell hi- them first." I said completely nervous, maybe they didn't notice my slip up.

"Wait, Jacob, is your imprint a he or she?" Sam asked stepping forward.

"Um, well um,…" I tried to think of what to say that wouldn't give it away.

"It's simple really Jake all you have to tell us is weather it's a boy or girl" Paul said a little smug, I glared at him and was about to retort when Sam spoke up.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Jake we don't care if your imprint is a boy or girl we would just like to know, but you do not have to tell us if you do not wish to."

"Okay, well it's a…boy" I whisper the last part but I know they hear me.

"Whoa, our Jakey is swinging for the other team, huh?" Paul said with a grin on his face.

"I AM NOT GAY! YOU DIMWIT!" I scream and start to lunge after the smug looking werewolf when Sam holds me back and says to calm down before I do something I may later regret. I laugh and say I am pretty sure I would never regret beating the snot out of Paul, but take a few calming breaths nonetheless.

"I am not gay, Paul. I simply had no choice in the matter on who my imprint is and I wish you guys would keep that in mind. I had no choice in the matter." I say completely seriously.

They all are silent for awhile, contemplating what I said then,

"You have to at least tell us weather or not he's hot" Paul says.

This time Sam does not hold me back when I lunge for him.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

It has been exactly three days, twelve hours, and 45 minutes since I last saw Jacob. Not that I'm counting or anything. In those three days, twelve hours, and 45, no 46 minutes since seeing him I have not thought about anything other then him. I'm starting to think I might, I might, I might have a _crush._

But that's impossible I have a girlfriend. It doesn't mean anything that I don't know the exact amount of time since I last saw her and it means nothing that when ever I close my eyes I know see the face of a smiling werewolf and not her. And it certainly means nothing that I wake up to dreams of said werewolf and not her.

_Oh, hell._

I have a problem. I am completely ignoring my girlfriend and I have become obsessed with a hot-tempered, black haired, overly muscled werewolf. Not to mention that werewolf also happens to be my girlfriend's best friend so yeah, I have a big problem.

I just can't seem to get him out of my head. I have tried to think of other things but it seems I have a unique talent for connecting everything back to Jacob. I tried distracting myself with naming all of the countries in Europe but then I remember hearing Bella say that Jacob wanted to visit Europe some day.

I come to the conclusion that before I contemplate this little problem of mind I'll have to speak to the werewolf. I mean maybe it was a one time thing and next time I see him I'll completely hate him again. Yeah, that's it.

But first I'll have to hunt.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Come on Jake. You haven't even attempted to move from the house in two days!! How are you ever going to get close to your imprint and tell them that there your imprint if you don't leave the house!" Paul said while following Jacob around the kitchen.

"You just want me to do that so you can know who it is." I say coldly.

"EXACTLY!! " Paul says then adds on "but seriously Jake you need to tell your imprint eventually and you need to start getting close and letting the dude warm up to you so he'll trust you and we can do the ceremony and tell the dude he's stuck with a stud like you for the rest of his life" Paul says half serious, half jokingly.

I sigh then say, "I know, I just don't know how to approach him yet. I mean it is going to seem pretty odd if I know just randomly walk up to him and strike up a conservation. And I don't even know if he's um like that you know, into guys. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's not into guys considering he has a girlfriend." I say hoping Paul for once would give me some serious advice.

"Well, that is tough. That kinda sucks actually. "I start to glare at him then he quickly says, "You just have to show him he's into guys. And then he'll break-up with the girlfriend to get a boyfriend, namely you."

I think about what he said for a minute then ask "How? I men How do I show him he's into guys?"

Paul stares at me for a moment then bursts out laughing. I glare at him until he finally gets his laughing under control and says "Jake, you give him a show of course. You know, show him the goods." Paul barley holds in his giggles at the look of pure shock on Jacobs face.

* * *

**(A/N)- I really hope you guys forgive me and I made this chapter really long or as long as I could and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
